


The Encounter

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Egypt, Gen, Kid Fic, Language Barrier, Motorcycles, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Egypt with his father, Ryou Bakura meets one of the local boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Note: This fic was inspired by [this post](http://princebakuras.tumblr.com/post/116313765711/pang0lin9-angstkids)

Ryou Bakura adjusted his umbrella so he could use one hand to wipe his forehead. As much fun as it was to be traveling with this dad for once, Egypt was much hotter than anything he was used to. 

Ryou's dad was at one of the stands, talking to the merchant. It had starting with him trying to buy something, but now, even knowing very little Arabic, Ryou could tell he'd started chatting with the man about something else. Ryou sighed in frustration. His dad had once spent nearly an hour talking to a merchant in Luxor. But that had been indoors, and Ryou had found a chair to sit on. Even with his umbrella and the water in his backpack, Ryou didn't like the idea of standing out in the heat while his dad babbled at a random stranger. And there wasn’t anyone else waiting for the merchant's attention, either. 

Ryou was torn between trying to find a shady place to rest and just outright interrupting his dad, when suddenly he realized he was being watched.

Turning, Ryou saw a young boy standing a few feet away from him. He looked like most of the other people milling about the place, with their dark skin and loose linen clothes. However this boy had pale hair; not as pale as Ryou's own, but light enough that it stood out. The boy was staring at Ryou with curiosity. It occurred to Ryou that if this boy had lived in this village all his life, he may not have ever seen a Japanese person before, except in movies or on television. Add Ryou's unusually pale skin--the reason for his umbrella--and his white hair, and Ryou realized he was quite an unusual sight.

Raising his hand, Ryou waved.

"Hello," he said in Arabic. 

The boy gave Ryou a puzzled look. Then, he smiled and waved back, saying something in a language Ryou didn't recognize.

Ryou smiled back. He saw that the boy had a book in his hand. He pointed to it. The boy's eyes lit up, his smile broadening. Walking up to Ryou, he held the book up, showing Ryou a picture of a motorcycle. He seemed excited but also puzzled by it. He spoke to Ryou again, using the same language as before. Ryou didn't understand his words, but could tell he was asking a question.

"It's a motorcycle," Ryou explained. He didn't know the Arabic word for it, so he said it in Japanese.

Looking at the picture, the boy hesitantly repeated Ryou's words.

"Yeah," said Ryou, nodding and smiling at the boy.

Smiling, the boy said the words again.

" _Marik_."

The boy winced. Ryou did, too; he recognized the tone of voice. His new friend was _definitely_ in trouble. Looking up, they saw an older girl approaching them. The boy deflated, giving the girl--his sister, perhaps?--a contrite look.

The girl grabbed his arm, talking to him in the same language he'd been using. The boy replied, quietly and nervously. The girl sighed and shook her head. She seemed more upset than angry; her grip on the boy's arm was actually not particularly tight.

The girl turned and looked at Ryou. Not sure what to do, and not wanting to get his new friend in trouble, he just smiled at her weakly. She looked at him for a moment, then she smiled back. She bowed, then turned to her brother, saying something to him. He bowed, too, and said something to Ryou. Given the context, he had a feeling she had asked him to thank him, or say goodbye. Ryou bowed back.

"You're welcome. Good bye!" Ryou replied in Arabic.

The boy smiled and waved. His sister began leading the boy away. He went without argument, the book with the motorcycle in it still clutched in his free hand.


End file.
